This project is aimed at a concerted effort to investigate several aspects of the biochemistry, immunology, and metabolism of connective tissues in normal and pathologic states. Studies will be carried out on the chemical structure of interstitial collagen, basement membranes and elastin. Continuing studies are being carried out on the interactions of interstitial and basement membrane collagens with other tissue glycoproteins with the purpose of elucidating the biological role of these components. Studies on the pathways of biosynthesis of interstitial and basement membrane collagens, as well as elastin, are being continued including the localization within cells and the mechanism of control of these biosynthetic processes. Efforts continue in the study of the morphogenesis of the basement membrane in the parietal yolk sac as well as of the deposition and turn-over of this matrix. These studies would hopefully advance our knowledge of connective tissue and facilitate exploration of approaches which will aid in the understanding of the pathogenesis of conditions such as arthritis, diabetes, atherosclerosis, renal and lung disease and other disorders of connective tissues. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kefalides, N.A., Cameron, J.D., Tomichek, E.A. and Yanoff, M. Biosynthesis of Basement Membrane Collagen by Rabbit Corneal Endothelium in vitro. J. Biol. Chem., 251:730-733, 1976. Minor, R.R., Hoch, P.S., Koszalka, T.R., Brent, R.L. and Kefalides, N.A. Organ Cultures of the Embryonic Rat Parietal Yolk Sac I. Morphologic and Autoradiographic Studies of the Deposition of the Collagen and Noncollagen Glycoprotein Components of Basement Membrane. Dev. Biol., 48:346-364, 1976.